Jam
by OneFishTwoFishTwo
Summary: Fitz and Olivia's call (re: Vermont) is recorded and played for the world. What's the game plan now? Guaranteed Olitz HEA. Please R&R! Chapter 7: Spilled Jam.
1. Why We Don't Make Jam

**Title: Jam**

**Summary: Fitz and Olivia's call (re: Vermont) is recorded and played for the world. What's the game plan now?**

**Rating: Currently K+ (Will Progress to M)**

**Disclaimer: All characters are not mine. This first chapter is heavy in dialogue from the show and presented in ****_italics_**** to emphasize that it is ****not mine****.**

**A/N: Hello and thank you so much for trying out this story! I'm not quite sure where its going or if I'm going to continue it, but re-watching episode 2 this season, I couldn't help but keep picturing this scenario. Any story I write will always be Olitz Happily Ever After. Please let me know if you think I should continue!**

**Chapter 1: Why We Don't Make Jam**

* * *

"Reports are in that a phone call between President Grant and Olivia Pope confirms that the President's mistress was not in fact Jeannine Locke, but Olivia Pope as originally said. It seems that Jeannine Locke was merely a diversion to hide the relationship between the President and Ms. Pope- a relationship that appears to extend well beyond a simple affair. Let's take a listen."

A photo of Fitz and one of me comes up onto the screen, a transcript of the call appearing below our headshots. I can't help but sigh, casting my eyes to the table. I know which call this is, and part of me is glad that everything is cleared up in a two-minute sound byte.

The larger part of me is mortified- mortified that my business is being broadcasted on national television and that I'm watching it live with my colleagues, my friends- the people I had been trying to deceive.

I lift my eyes and attempt to stare neutrally at the screen. Out of the corner of my eye I see Abby flash a look at my face.

The recording starts:

"_Hi_," I hear my own voice first.

"_Hi_," his voice is deep, familiar, and intimate. I had never noticed before that he sounds so different when he speaks to me.

"_What happened to Jeannine?_"

"_I know._"

"_We can't come clean now, can we?_" he sounds disappointed. I know how he felt, because I had felt it too then.

"_No, it'll make you look like you unzip your pants for anything with a pulse_," I feel my lips curve slightly as Harrison let's out a laugh disguised as a cough, probably at the fact that my comment just sounds so seriously blunt and like me. And that it's directed at the leader to the free world.

"_Ouch_"

"_Sorry_." I can hear myself sigh.

"_I miss you_."

"_Stop_." When he says things like that, I go crazy.

"_When something happens- something strange or funny or- I met the Dali Lama last week. We played basketball_."

"_You did not."_

"_I did, I swear. He asked, so no press, no witnesses, just, I shot hoops with the Dali Lama, it was-the man has a jump shot," _I can't help but laugh_, "he fouled me twice, it was surreal. And I picked up the phone to call you. Something happens and you're the one I want to talk to._"

"_You don't want to talk to me._" I only want to talk to him.

"_I only want to talk to you._"

"_I'm going after the White House. Clearing Jeannine's name means going after the White House, after you._"

"_I understand_."

"_It's going to give this story legs, it's going to make it hard for you._"

"_She's an innocent kid, bring it."_

"_I won't hold back."_

"_You better not._"

God we speak the same language. When Verna said we breathe in sync, she was really onto something.

"_Somewhere, in another life, in another reality, we are married, and we have four kids, and we live in Vermont, and I'm the mayor and –_"

"_And I make jam._"

"_And you make jam_." He pauses. "I love you, Livy. I wish- I wish we could just let all of this go. All of the lies and the cover-ups. I only want you. For years, all I've wanted is you."

I can feel my pulse picking up. This is so intimate, so wonderful, and so not meant for public consumption. I can feel stares on my neck as I glance down at the table- it was one thing when they knew I'd been sleeping with him, another for them, and everyone, to know that he loves me. And pretty soon, that I love him too.

"Stop," I hear my voice repeat, "We can't do this. We can't have this conversation again."

"I don't want to have the conversation, Livy, I want to divorce Mellie and be with you."

"Fitz," I sound exasperated, even to my own ears, "You know you can't do that, that we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"_There is a reason_."

I know I sound angry.

"_What_?"

"_There is a reason that this is not Vermont, that we don't have kids, and that you are not the mayor. There is a reason we are not happy, its so you can be president. That's the point!"_

"What if I don't want to be president without you?" his voice sounds loud, anxious, "_The man I am without you- I'm nothing. _I'm so much better with you- I'm such a better man, such a better president. Livy, I don't want to do this anymore. I want to tell the truth, consequences be damned."

There is a silence, a quiet, tense pause.

"I love you too, Fitz," I hear my voice and I hate that the world has just heard it too. It sounds intimate, vulnerable in a way that I am never vulnerable to the pubic, that I am only vulnerable with him.

He sighs.

"I know."

This pause is resigned and lonely and vulnerable- I can hear Fitz breathe.

"_I won't hold back, with Jeannine, I'm going to attack the White House and I'm going to go for blood_."

"_Go for the jugular."_

"Bye, Fitz."

I sound breathy and so unlike myself.

"Bye Livy."

The call ends and I hold my breath, trying to contain the panic and embarrassment.

"So that was a call between President Grant and Olivia Pope, his campaign fixer. Now this call clearly changes the game for the president. Its clear from this call that he is not having a series of affairs, but a single affair that resembles a relationship more than a mere fling. I'm sure that the First Lady-"

"Turn it off," I say, because I can't listen to any more commentary from the media about something they know literally nothing about.

My phone rings before anyone can say something.

"Are you okay?" he asks without preamble.

"Yes," I answer immediately, my voice tight as I recall what has just come out of my TV screen.

"Really?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me," he answers.

"Then no," I say, standing and moving towards the door, "I didn't exactly need for my personal life to be so keenly in the public's eye, and neither did you."

"And you don't want anyone to see you as weak? That call doesn't make you weak Livy," he finishes, reading my mind, like always.

"It's… intimate," I finish as the door closes behind me and my voice is, at the very least, hidden from my friends, "I'm not like that with anybody but you."

"I know. I wish I could make it better, Baby. I wish I could be there with you."

I sigh and despite myself, I can feel my resolve cracking slightly and tears gathering in my eyes. I will be damned if they leak out onto my cheeks.

"Me too," I admit. "I'll work on damage control with my staff and get back to you on a plan."

"Okay."

"Bye Fitz," I finish, and I hear him say my name before I hang up, turning to face the music.


	2. Promise Me Jam

**A/N: As you've probably figured out, this story is slightly OOC. If this was totally in character, I'd like to think that it would happen on the show and I wouldn't need to imagine it (and we'd all be so much happier). So my Liv and Fitz are going to be more open, more demonstrative, and more certain of each other. I hope you like my versions.**

**P.S. I had almost 600 hits on this and 12 reviews. If you aren't a fan, thank you for not flaming me. If you want to see more, please REVIEW. :)**

**Chapter 2: Promise Me Jam**

I can tell the wheels are spinning in Harrison's head as I walk back through the door. Huck, as always, is silent but alert, and I can feel his eyes burning into my face when he glances up from the floor. I know Abby will have questions, and Quinn will be less vocal but just as curious. I wouldn't be surprised if she did some digging all on her own.

"Okay, go," I say, because I figure its better to just get this out of the way so that we can all focus on fixing this.

"Liv, how do you want to handle this?" says Harrison, but I watch Abby gnaw on her lips and know the outburst will be soon.

"Realistically there are only two ways this can go. Either the President and the First Lady will try to push this through, claim that the relationship is over, and move on, or they'll get a divorce. I can't see plan one working at this point, and I doubt that the President will let it even if we could figure out a way to make it work with the media. The optics are important here- he is still running for reelection so our focus needs to be minimizing damage in time for the primaries," I say, trailing off as my mind starts reeling and I try to figure out how I want to handle this.

"I don't see how he could possibly stay with his wife after that," says Abby, with badly disguised malice that I am sure is coming from the fact that I withheld information from her.

I turn to her.

"Something you want to say Abby?" I ask, "Look, I understand that you may find it offensive that I did not confide in you about my relationship with the President. It was not because I did not trust you- it was because I didn't anticipate discussing the situation with anyone. The only person I discuss it with is Cyrus, and that's because he is keenly aware of it from both ends and he brings it up with me. I know that you all have had your suspicions, and I appreciate that you have been discreet about it. So if you have something to say, say it now. I don't want to hear anymore about it after this."

"How could you keep this from us, Olivia? You had this major thing going on in your life and didn't even think to mention it? They're right- this isn't some affair-" Abby begins, but already I feel the need to cut her off.

"No, it's not Abby." I sigh, "Its not some affair. That's why I didn't want to discuss it. I never wanted to have a relationship with a married man. I wouldn't have, if it wasn't… _impossible_ not to."

I'm shaking my head at the table, but if I'm going to give them an explanation, I suppose its time that I give them the real one.

"When I met the President and First Lady it was so obvious that they had a dead marriage. They could hardly speak to each other, and it had been that way for years. Mellie is completely power-oriented, and their marriage has always been one of convenience- it was never based on love. It's not an excuse-we both did something wrong- but it created the circumstances that put us in this situation."

I glance around at their faces. Abby still looks a little cross. Huck is neutral but there are a few lines popping up between his eyes that I know indicate concern. Harrison is eyeing me hesitantly and Quinn looks positively fascinated.

"I suppose the real reason is that something happened when we met each other. He wasn't the President then, and I hadn't established OPA. You see him as the leader of the free world but when I met him, he was running for office, and I knew him as a man, a person, not some figure head. He knew immediately. I didn't, but it quickly became obvious."

"What did?" says Harrison, tentatively.

I take a deep breath. This is the kicker.

"That he's in love with me."

I pause as I let that digest.

"That I'm in love with him."

Eyebrows hike up higher onto faces, but I keep going. Better to get it all at out at once. I don't know that I owe them an explanation, but part of me feels that I've done them a disservice by keeping this from them, and now that its coming out, they might as well hear it from me.

"I kept it professional at first, we both did. We fought it. I knew I didn't want to be involved with a married man, let alone a married man running for President. It didn't matter- eventually, it just didn't matter."

"So you've been having an affair for four years?" asks Abby incredulously, "Four years and you didn't think to mention it?"

"No," I argue back, "Well, yes and no. When I left the White House I broke it off. But somehow it doesn't seem to matter how often we leave each other, we always find our way back."

"And Amanda?" this is quiet, coming out of Huck's mouth, and I try desperately to hide my shock.

"He made a mistake. I left him, from what Cyrus tells me he was a complete mess, and he was lonely. Mellie blamed me for it."

"Mellie knew?" asks Quinn, piping up from her seat.

I can't help the sarcastic laugh that leaves my lips.

"Mellie knew during the campaign. I didn't realize it then, but she's made it clear since. She didn't mind until it didn't serve her. Then she started the threats."

"What's your endgame then, Liv?" says Harrison, and I appreciate the jolt back into a semblance of business, "What do you want?"

"I want him to get reelected, on his own," I don't hesitate.

"That's all? You say you love him, and that's all?" says Abby, blunt as always.

"Fitz needs to know he can win on his own. I never should have gone along with Defiance." Eyebrows near disappear as I say his name. "I've made mistakes too."

"And what do you think is his endgame?" asks Harrison.

"Her," says a voice, and I gasp as we turn and see Fitz standing with Tom and Hal at the entrance to my office.

* * *

In my private office, we now have the privacy of glass around us, which means that Fitz has to stop looking at me like that. They might not be able to hear us, but I can tell by the raised hairs on the back of my neck and the view out of the corner of my eye that this is singularly the most interesting thing that has ever happened in this office.

He had just arrived- no call, no warning, nothing. It had taken me a full thirty seconds to say something.

"What are you doing here?" I finally got out, and I watched his lips curve at the ends into a small smirk.

"You said you were getting your staff on damage control. I figured I needed to be part of that conversation."

"Don't you have a country to run?" I asked, slightly annoyed that he hadn't even thought to warn me that the people in my life were about to get a front row seat to the affair I had hidden from them for years.

"It's running fine. With this story breaking my list of meetings today were all PR and Mellie. You do PR better than the White House and I have no desire to speak with Mellie, so here I am."

I had ushered him into my office for privacy's sake, and because after all this mess, I was feeling out of my skin. Vulnerable, uncomfortable, and itchy. And all I wanted was for that man to wrap me in his arms away from prying eyes, raised eyebrows, and ringing television sets.

"Any ideas yet?" he asks, but he looks anxious and lonely. If I was a different woman, I would sit in his lap, slide my hands beneath his jacket, and snuggle into that chest in an effort to comfort us both, but I can't do it. I'm not sure I could even if we were really alone. Not unless he made me break for him.

"You have to decide what you're doing about Mellie. It all goes from there. We can figure out your reelection prospects and create a narrative around whatever you decide, but you have to figure out what you're doing and go with it through your presidency."

"That's easy, Liv," he answers, as I knew he would, "I want a divorce. I want to be with you. I won't demand that you marry me- I know that you are unsure about leaving OPA and becoming the First Lady, but I can't stay married anymore. It's like living a lie."

I know all this, but my heart still aches because I know his chances for reelection become much, much slimmer if he makes this choice. I know he knows it too, but I have to say it anyway.

"You know America has never had a single president, let alone one who divorced his wife in office."  
He looks me in the eye, and in his I see the idealistic, romantic, idiotic man that drives Mellie up the wall and who I let drive me literally into one because of it.

"I don't care. I want to be President. I won't be winning on my own if I'm not winning as the man that I am. I don't want to lie anymore."

The breath leaves my windpipe but I don't let on.

"Okay."

"So let's work on that game plan then. I want to meet your team. Officially."

"Okay," I answer again, feeling like a tape on repeat.

"Livy," he starts, and I look into his face again, "Promise me, whether its now, or when I'm in my second term, or after, or when we're old and gray, but promise me that someday we'll make jam. We'll be together, worry free."

I can't think. If my office weren't glass, I would kiss the living daylights out of him.

"Promise," I breathe, and it really, really sounds like one.

* * *

**Please review if you like it and want more! I am not always motivated to write (the show helps) but the reviews make me dive back in! Thanks!**


	3. The Foundation of Jam

**A/N: I know, I know I'm sorry! And I got so many wonderful reviews, so I just wanted to say THANK YOU. They are what got my act into gear and back on the computer. Last week's episode was somewhat uninspiring (I hope tonight's is moreso), and I struggled with this chapter as well as a migraine. I think this is somewhat transitional (and short, sorry)- the next chapter will have more meat in it, but here's some light fluff to keep you heading down the Jam slide. Please let me know what you think! I LOVE your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Foundation of Jam**

"Okay, we need to get a plan to move forward here," I say, as I open my office door and head into the conference room.

Harrison's eyebrows raise but he keeps his mouth shut as Fitz walks into the room behind me.

"Nice to see you again, Harrison," says Fitz, putting his hand out.

Smooth as always, Harrison shakes his hand with a nod.

"Mr. President," he says, and I hear the tension in his voice.

"Fitz," he corrects kindly, shaking the hands of Quinn, Abby and Huck.

They are all neutral in their response, and I am grateful. The last thing we need right now is an Abby-style question session.

We settle around the conference table but I don't sit, instead pacing back and forth as I process.

"Okay we need to set things into motion. Fitz, you need to get a lawyer to draw up the papers and file for divorce as soon as possible. Mellie's going to fight you on this, but it doesn't matter- you need to come out and make it public quickly so that she doesn't drag her heels. We should draft something that focuses around honesty and wanting to come clean- I think that's the best approach, otherwise you won't seem like you're being fair. Its important that this is finished and done with before you start campaigning for your second term, but you're going to need to do something to bring your approval ratings up and get back into the family values game."

I trail off and I can feel everyone's eyes following me.

"What about marrying you?" he asks, and the intensity in his eyes lets me know that this question has little to do with optics, and everything to do with making me stumble.

I falter and try not to make it super obvious, but all my colleagues are staring at me wide-mouthed, and I don't know how to answer him and his big mouth.

"Lets consider other options in the meantime," I finally say, and Fitz smiles at me.

"Yeah, didn't think so somehow," he says, but the smile doesn't leave his face and I know he doesn't mean it as a snub.

We work out a basic plan. Fitz will file for divorce and announce that he is ending his marriage. He will talk briefly and vaguely about the state of his marriage and approach the decision as a way of being honest with the public. He will emphasize his relationship with his children and we will not go public. Yet.

Oh Dear God.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and am surprised to feel a warm body beneath me. I start but settle as soon as I feel familiar fingers stroke through my hair, and I recognize the scent of the person I am laying on.

Glancing up from his lap, I look into startling blue eyes, eyes that are watching me.

"Creeper," I say, smiling lazily, and his lips tweak up in that delicious half smile that makes my heart flutter and my blood pound.

"I fell asleep?" I ask, confused. Last I remember, we were reviewing some notes that Huck and Harrison had prepared on polling number projections.

"Yes. It seems as soon as the office cleared out a bit you were ready for a nap."

"You're still here."

"Yes."

"Are we alone?" I can't help but ask the question. When I fell asleep, I was pretty sure that Huck was still in the building, and I couldn't remember if Harrison had left.

"Except for the Secret Service, of course," he answers, and I let slip a sigh of relief.

I love my friends, my colleagues, but with his answer I am finally able to pull myself into a sitting position, lean my face forward, and kiss that mouth I've been wanting since he walked into my office and started talking about jam.

His lips are soft and pliant, and he kisses me slowly, lazily, like we have all the time in the world, slipping his fingers through my hair and moaning lowly into my mouth.

"Olivia," he breathes, pulling away with his forehead against mine.

"Hmm?" I sigh against his mouth, and I feel at bliss for the first time all day.

"I've missed you," he says softly, and I can't find an admonishment right now.

"I've missed you, too," I whisper, and I glance up into his eyes.

"What do you want, Livy?" he asks, and I feel breath catching in my chest, "I know what I want. You know what I want. What do you want? Do you want me? Do you want to marry me? Soon?"

My mind goes off into a flurry because the answers to his questions are all yes, but I can't. I can't because I can't leave them, I can't go off and be his first lady and not be Olivia Pope anymore. But as always, its like he can hear the wheels turning in my mind.

"Can we fix it? Can we have it all? I want you. I want to be president. I want you to be their gladiator. So, can we fix it?"

His question makes me pause.

"Yeah, we can fix it."

I hear words and it takes a moment for me to realize they're mine.

"The world heard that you love me. I heard it too," I say, and he sighs happily.

"So we can do it?"

"Let's lay the groundwork," I answer, and he pulls me in for a quiet, soft, hopeful kiss.

* * *

**Thanks again for your reviews. Let me know what you want to see next. :)**


	4. Creating Room for Jam

**A/N: Hello! So this chapter is all content. Yay! I hope you guys like it. Please give me feedback- it really helps me to keep going, especially with the total lack of Olitz since 3x02. Can I just say, I've been reading lots of authors who seem mad at Liv, but I just feel sad for her on the show. It's like she's at her breaking point- everything in her life is falling apart, and so she's falling apart. I hope that soon we'll see this new ballsy Fitz pick up the pieces. **

**So back to the story… the next chapter may very well go into M territory, so if you don't usually check there, keep your eyes open for the change. I may very well take a stab at some smut (not sure yet). I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its puts things right, as far as I'm concerned. More PR to come though!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Creating Room for Jam**

"The President is scheduled to release a statement in five minutes. It will be the first comment he's made since the release of the tape confirming that Olivia Pope is indeed his mistress. There have been no reports from the White House about the tone of the message and how this will play into the President's run for reelection. Kim?"

"That's right, Tony, we are currently awaiting his statement. I for one am quite interested to see what he is going to say. I know Ms. Pope personally and was shocked to hear them on the tape. Anybody familiar with Olivia Pope knows that she is the top Fixer in D.C., very no nonsense. It will be interesting, that's for sure."

I turn my head away from the T.V. I'm nervous- I can't help it. We agreed that it was better for Harrison and Abby to hover with Cyrus in the Press Room- my presence would just split focus, and as soon as Fitz releases his statement I am sure to be the next call for every reporter in town. And the country. My statement will have to come, but I am planning to release it on paper.

Just as Huck puts down a cup of tea in front of me, my phone rings.

"You okay?" Fitz asks without preamble.

"Yes. You? Ready for this?"

"I've been ready for years."

"Good luck."

"I love you," he whispers, and I wonder who's hovering, "Just remember that I love you."

"I love you too," I say, and try not to pay attention to Quinn sitting beside me, but I can see her smile.

I hang up the phone and wait. I know what he's saying today. Part of me is excited, but mostly I'm just bracing myself for the fallout. It's sure to be brutal.

* * *

"And here we are, live from the White House Press Room, President Grant giving his statement," says Kimberly Mitchell, and I watch anxiously as Fitz walks confidently onto the stage and stands at the podium with an easy smile on his face.

Here it comes.

"Good morning everybody. I have a statement, after which I will take three questions. All other questions can be directed to my press team," he starts, and he sounds confident and sure, "While I don't like to address my personal life, I recognize that the recent media attention has made it impossible for me not to do so. I will address it today, but I would like to be on record saying that my personal life is just that- personal, and my main concern is the wellbeing of this Nation and its People. In the spirit of moving onto the issues that matter, I would like to clarify a few things. First of all, I have filed for divorce. Most who know me and my wife know that our marriage has not been founded on the basis of love for a long time- we've had a political marriage and it has served both of us. I appreciate Mellie as the mother of my children and the wife that she has been to me, but the longer we stay in this marriage, the longer I deny both her and myself the ability to be in a loving one."

Okay, so that was good. It's the next part he has to be careful about- we don't want it to look like he's divorcing her because of me. I can see the headlines now- _home wrecker_.

"This is something I should have done long ago, and I regret not having done it sooner. I take responsibility with you, the People, my family, and my wife- I was not faithful to my marriage. And as I'm sure many of you have deduced by now, given the call that was leaked, I am not cheating on my wife with a mistress, or several- I think it'd be more apt to say I'm not resisting the love of my life for a sham marriage."

I am holding my breath. I can't help it. This is really intense- strait to the point, but intense.

"I have spoken with my children about this and they are supportive. The divorce will be finalized quickly, and I hope that Mellie will seek a position in the coming election. She has a shrewd mind that should not be wasted and a love for this country that rivals mine. Meanwhile, I will seek reelection as a single father and focus my personal life on my children. All of my other focus will be on commanding and cultivating this Great Nation. We have done good work so far, but we still have far to go, and whether or not you choose to reelect me in the coming campaign, I can promise you that I will be honest, forthcoming, and focused on wholeheartedly bettering this Country moving forward. Thank you."

"Mr. President!" the inquiries come loudly and immediately, and I brace myself for the accusations.

"Mary," he calls, and a bookish reporter in a brown suit jacket calls out, "Are you currently engaged in a relationship with Ms. Pope and do you intend to continue to pursue a relationship with her?"

"Ms. Pope and I have had a relationship for the past five years, and whether or not we were talking to each other at any given point, I've always loved her. As I said in my statement, I intend to focus on my children and the wellbeing of this country, but Ms. Pope has and will continue to be someone I care for and speak with. Currently, that is the nature of our relationship."

Okay, so that's a good dodge- the truth, if not the whole truth. I can't imagine him staying out of my bed or not jumping me in his as soon as he's divorced. It doesn't seem likely knowing Fitz.

"James," he calls, and James leans forward and asks "Have you spoken with Ms. Pope or the First Lady about these decisions?"

"I have spoken with both of them. These decisions will have a profound effect on the people in my life, and I first and foremost owe it to them to be truthful in my communication. This is not a surprise or news to either of them. Caleb," he finishes, looking at a handsome blond with his hair gelled back.

"How do you expect the American People to trust you after this deception? You've been acting the happy couple with the First Lady for decades."

Fitz sighs, and I know that he understands that this is the crux of the matter. If he doesn't get this right, he can sign his reelection forms or not, either way, they'll basically be in the trash.

"I don't expect that the American People can fully understand the reasons behind the actions that I took. I aimed to keep my family together despite the state of my marriage for both my children and my Presidency, but it amounted to misleading the American people, selling them an illusion of happiness. For this, I am sorry. I can tell you that I honestly believed I was doing what was best for the people in my life, and for you. I had polls tell me that the illusion was what the American People wanted to see-it felt unfair to do what I am doing now.

But as I stand before you as your President and soon, as a candidate, I want to stand as the man that you voted for- the man who is running your country, the man who cares about your families and your beliefs and your trust- I want to be a man you can have faith in. I don't see how I can do that if I don't restore your trust in me, and that begins by being the man that I am, no matter the consequences. I hope that as time moves on, we can focus on the monumental decisions that still need to be made, and you will remember that the biggest truth I've ever told you about myself is that I love this country, and have and will continue to do everything possible to ensure its safety, security, and prosperity. Thank you," he ends, and with that, exits the stage.

Ace in the whole. I quickly dial Cyrus.

"He fucking nailed it," Cyrus answers.

I smile.

"Put him on, Cy," I say, and I can feel my feet bouncing, "Well?" he asks.

"It came across well," I say, smiling, "Really well. As well as we could possibly expect or hope for. I'll get Huck and Quinn on monitoring the fallout in the media so we can see what everybody is saying. Harrison will contact Mellie's lawyer and find out where we're at with the divorce going through. Meanwhile, Abby is beginning to work out the optics surrounding Mellie's departure from the White House. You, Cyrus and I need to focus on getting you a campaign manager and figuring out how to move forward immediately with your campaign issues. We need to move focus now while we have the chance."

My head is spinning. This might actually work. There is so much to do.

"Liv," he says, and I can hear the smile in his voice through the line, "Can we just pause for a second?"

I'm confused- pause? We have a million things to do and we need to get on it now.

"What do you mean?" I ask, and I know I sound exasperated.

"I mean Tom and Hal are on tonight. I'll be at your apartment in an hour."

He hangs up, and I'm left staring at my phone with my mouth open as a distinct chill runs down my spine. All I can think is that in an hour, Fitz will be touching me.

All I can think is that in an hour, the man I love will be with me, and for the first time since I've known him, he'll be free.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this, please remember to REVIEW. Let me know if you think Fitz and Liv are on the right path to fixing this. Was his speech what needed to be said? What else should they do? **


	5. The Perks of Jam

**A/N: Hello everyone! First off, thank you everyone who reviewed. I especially enjoyed those that had suggestions- you make my mind go all sorts of places with this story, and that keeps me writing it. I have over 7,000 hits on this story and 77 reviews, so if you are ****enjoying this story, please review****! The feedback is valuable and encourages me to write more!**

**I have ventured into M territory at the beginning here. *Blush.* I hope you think it does them justice. I'm a bit nervous about it. This is ALL pure fluff- the next chapter will move continue with the drama that is the PR nightmare we find our favorite couple in. Enjoy and click the little button at the bottom if you did!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Perks of Jam**

It didn't take long when he walked through the door. I had changed into leggings, a flowy white top and an asymmetrical cardigan, and Fitz took one look at me and the charge between us ignited.

So much stress, so much change- it was just too much.

I feel hands on my face and his lips mash into mine. His tongue opens my mouth and I whimper into his as I hear the door slam behind us.

"Livy," he breathes, and it sounds like a prayer.

Before I know what is happening, clothes are flying. The buttons of his shirt hit the ground, and I nearly fall over as Fitz rips my leggings off my feet, kissing my thighs as he comes back up. I feel the wall hit my back and Fitz's mouth on my belly as he pushes my shirt up, yanking down the cup of my bra and sucking my nipple into his mouth.

I can't help but moan. It feels like it's been years since I've felt him on me like this. I can't get enough of his hands, his mouth, his smell- subtle cologne, soap, and Fitz. He unclasps my bra smoothly and rips it off my body, pressing me into the wall with his so that I'm almost lifted from my feet. His lips trace my neck and I grip his hair and pull his mouth to mine, thrusting my tongue into his mouth and pulling his hips against me with hands slipped into the back of his boxers.

"Livy," he gasps again, this time against my mouth, and he promptly shoves two fingers inside me.

Our simultaneously groan sounds loud in the quiet apartment, and all I can think of is getting him inside me- all I can think of is being closer to him.

After a few paces down the hall, we both seem to realize we won't make it to the bed, and I rip at Fitz's boxers until they're off. He growls at me and bites my lip, and I have finally had enough.

I push hard on his shoulders until he stumbles, and I use it as my opening to push him to the floor and straddle him. His eyes blaze into mine in shock and arousal, and I quickly slide onto him with a hard gasp.

As I start to move, Fitz groans and sits up, raining kisses on my neck and down to my breasts, moving his hands around to hold my hips and grind further into me. I can't help it- I throw my head back and groan, loudly, and Fitz seems to reach his limit.

Groaning, he rolls me over forcefully, pulls my leg onto his shoulder and starts moving. Hard.

I pray to God the Secret Service won't barge in to find the source of my screams.

Fitz nibbles on my lips and then pants against them, and I shriek as he hits my spot. He hits it over and over again, moaning desperately against me, and before I can stop it I fly over the edge, gasping and screaming his name. Halfway through I register the feel of Fitz coming inside me, groaning against my throat and brushing his fingers against my center, which reignites my orgasm and leaves me whimpering against him.

We lay in a pile of naked limbs for a few moments before Fitz rolls off of me, pulling me on top of him.

We breathe.

I look him in the eyes as we both come down, and see his lips curve into a smile.

Before I know it, we're laughing- laughing like I haven't laughed since this all started and my life came crashing down.

"We're on the floor," he chuckles, stroking his hand up and down my back absentmindedly.

"We are," I say, smiling and placing a kiss on his lips before pushing back and standing.

My legs feel like noodles.

He looks so fucking delectable lying there naked and sated on the floor of my hallway.

Ladies and Gentlemen, your President.

I reach my hands out, and when he grabs them I pull. With a heave he is off the ground and he quickly pulls me back into his arms, leading me into my bedroom where we both flop down on the bed. Fitz pulls the blanket over us, and we settle onto our sides, his arm over my hip as we stare at each other.

He kisses me softly. We fall asleep.

* * *

I'm awoken by a loud bang on the door. I look up and I see Fitz staring at me. He smiles.

"I think our party is about to get crashed," he smiles, and I move to get up before he stops me.

"Let me," he says with a grin that makes me want to jump him again.

He pulls on his boxers.

"Your Navy T-shirt is in the second drawer," I tell him, knowing that he won't want to put his suit back on, and imagining the reaction of the person on the other end of the door (Tom or Cyrus I'm guessing) seeing him in his boxers.

He takes it and moves out of the room. Slowly, I stretch and reach for my robe and some underwear. I peek out of my door and do a double check.

This is just what I need.

Harrison, Abby and Cyrus- the first with raised eyebrows, the second with a smirk on her face, and the third rapidly turning red.

"Breathe Cyrus," I say, "You're going to have another heart attack."

"Olivia it'd be nice just once to try and find the President of the United States, to be told that he is here, and to _not_ find the two of you naked."

"We're not naked," said Fitz, scratching his neck.

"Yes, but you _were_," says Cyrus, and I see a vein pulsing in his neck.

Fitz smiles.

"Was there a reason you all decided to let yourselves in?" I say, looking towards Abby and Harrison.

"Liv, its seven in the morning and there's something that both of you need to see. If the President is going to be working with us to manage this situation, and we are going to be working on his campaign, Mr. Beene needs to be involved in that."

"Damn right I do," says Cyrus, and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Let me get dressed," I say, and I see Fitz follow me.

"Seriously?" I hear Cyrus say, a little too loudly, and I can hear Abby stifle a giggle, "You have five minutes before I barge in there and force the two of you to act like adults."

I sigh, hearing the door shut behind me. Fitz snakes his arms around my middle and I sink into him, feeling him kiss up the side of my neck.

"Thank you," he murmurs into my ear, and I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck, nuzzling my nose into his.

"For what?" I ask, because I can't imagine why he's thanking me.

Shouldn't I be thanking him? He's showing so much courage doing what he's doing- and he's doing it for me.

"For last night, for letting me stay and not kicking me out at four in the morning, for letting me do this to give us a shot," he pauses, and I can feel my mouth opening as I try to breathe, "For loving me. I love you, Livy, so much."

He presses his forehead into mine and quickly kisses my lips.

"And I can't wait to start our life together," he finishes, and all I can do is kiss the living hell out of him.

* * *

**So what do you think? Why the appearance of Harrison, Abby and Cyrus? Has something else hit the fan? What do you want to see? Let me know!**


	6. Jam Out of the Jar

**A/N: Hi All! Thank you for your reviews. I loved the detail. I'm getting lots of questions about where Mellie is. We'll get a dose this chapter and the inevitable shit storm is coming soon.**

**I'm aiming for 150 REVIEWS BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. Can you help make it happen?**

**This chapter has a lot of dialogue from the show (everything in italics belongs to Shonda!) so I've made it a bit longer than normal to try to compensate. Hope it doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jam out of the Jar**

"It seems the stream has opened up and just keeps flowing, Kim," says the news anchor, and I grimace because I can only imagine what this is going to be.

"As mentioned earlier, another tape has been released of a conversation, this time between the President, the First Lady, and Olivia Pope. We are unclear as of yet how these tapes keep coming forth, but BCN News reports that an anonymous source has special insight into the inner workings of the White House. Stay tuned- we will re-air this after the commercial break."

I hope to God that the right things are said on this tape. I can imagine a number of tapes of Fitz, Mellie, and me, and most of them show all of us in a bad light. How someone got this, I have no idea. Part of me thinks its Fitz- I'm afraid to ask him because I don't know that I even want the answer, and he's sitting next to me with an arm draped behind me on the couch- how could he have had the time? Wouldn't he have told me?

"Shit, what the hell is going on?" says Fitz, "Why does this keep happening. We need to plug this leak now, Cyrus."

"Just fucking wait," he says, and I can feel myself shifting nervously.

"What's the deal, Harrison?" I ask, and Abby jumps in.

"This one's a kicker," she says with a small smile, "But I think it leaves you in a good light."

"Neither of you look like the bad guy in this," confirms Harrison, "But I can't say the same thing for Mellie."

The wheels start turning in my head. I don't want to throw Mellie under the bus. Sure, she can be a monster, but what it comes down to is that her life is falling apart too. She's trying to hold it together as much as I am.

"Alright folks, we're back. Here's the recording of Olivia Pope, the President, and the First Lady."

It starts, and I hear a metal door slam.

"_Hi_," comes Fitz's voice.

"_Hi_," I answer, and I know what conversation we're in for.

How anybody got this is totally beyond me, but it's concerning to say the least.

"_We don't have a lot of time_," I say.

"_Do you realize what you've done_," says Fitz angrily, and I feel him tense beside me.

"_I do_," I answer.

"_You pulled the fire alarm."_

_"I did."_

_"That was a one time thing, Liv, for extreme emergencies."_

_"I know."_

_"You can't ever use it again. The codes are already being rewritten."_

I remember the way he moved, like a trapped bull- anxious, concerned, angry.

_"I know."_

_"You don't work in the White House anymore, you're not in the bubble anymore. I can't get the NSA to overlook you being issues a Providence key again. Not now!" _he yells, and I scoot slightly closer to him on the couch.

_"I understand."_

_"If there was an attack? Terrorist, chemical, nuclear- I can't get you. You understand? You're on the outside. You're dead, because you already pulled the fire alarm!"_

God I remember this. The look on his face. How obvious it was that the anger was masking his fear. How obvious it was that his fear was at the possibility of a life without me.

_"We're already under attack. And I'm already on the outside- my name is out there!"_ I hear myself shout, _"We need to talk about how to fix this; we need to make a plan."_

_"Okay,"_ he says, and all his ire dies with that word, _"We can do that."_

_"When all of us are here."_

_"All of us? You asked Cyrus to come?"_

_"No."_

We hear the door open, and I think back to the look on Fitz's face when he saw her standing there.

"_So_," Mellie says, "_Let's do this."_

"Okay." I say.

_"I don't see what the problem is," _says Mellie, in her perky, pretend voice. The one we all know is a mask, _"It's the same plan as always- Fitz and I hold hands and smile at Oprah or Barbara Walters. We do what we always do- act happy. And we just deny it. Deny you." _By the time she finishes, she at least sounds like herself.

_"That would have worked before_," I say, and I sound quiet, timid almost.

_"Before what?"_

_"Before you got the bright idea to go on national television and tell the world I cheated on you,"_ says Fitz.

"_You did cheat on me," _she says with vigor.

_"That's not the point."_

_"It's exactly the point."_

_"Not if you want to smile at Oprah."_

I can't help but grin a little to myself. This is just too ridiculous. Really, it had to be this tape? How the hell did a recording device even work its way into that fortress?

_"I wouldn't need to smile at Oprah if you didn't screw your whore every chance you got!" _she says, and I grimace.

The look on Fitz's face had told me then that I needed to jump in. If I didn't the conversation would have dissolved quickly into something that we definitely would not have wanted recorded.

_"Mellie,"_ I hear myself say, and I'm glad at least the tape isn't cut there, _"I know this situation is difficult, I do, and I am so, so sorry, but we have a job to do here and in order for me to do my part effectively, I'm going to need you to refrain from referring to me as a whore. At least in front of my face. Alright?"_

Mellie snorts.

_"Now, Mellie's already told the world that you had an affair with someone and my name has been leaked, so I am now the public face of that someone. I don't know we've got to figure a some way to change the narrative or-"_

_"Or we claim the narrative. We tell the truth. We're looking for a way out; why aren't we looking for a way through? Why don't we just stand up and tell the truth. Mellie and I face the press say 'yes, I cheated, I slept with Olivia Pope, I had an affair.'"_

I can hear myself scoff slightly.

_"Liv?"_ he asks.

_"I'm thinking,"_ I say, _"You and Mellie do a statement in the Press Room, no, in the Rose Garden. Full press, no questions. You hold hands. Mellie wears a soft color- lavender or light blue. You bring in the kids from boarding school but you don't have them with you for the statement. That always looks staged- the kids look like pawns and the parents seem opportunistic, but the photo op after of you both meeting Jerry and Karen as they step off the chopper, that's Kennedy, perfect, especially if baby Teddy is running on the grass beside you. _

_"The next day you do one sit down, a full tell all. I'd go with James. He did the Mellie interview, the public will like the story of seeing him talking to both of you now. They like knowing he's a family friend, plus Cyrus can control him. Twelve hours before your sit down with James, I'll release a paper statement: 'I regret my affair, I've apologized to Mellie, I've prayed, blah, blah, blah, trying to put the whole thing behind me etc.' Barring any kind of special prosecutor probe into whether or not I was given any favors because of the relationship the whole thing should be put to bed well before the primary elections are over. It works. The truth works."_

_"The irony,"_ says Fitz, and I grin and look down at my lap.

_"I'm sorry, the truth does not work. It does not work for me,"_ comes Mellie's voice, and I can't help but wonder when this catastrophic tape will end, _"They're going to want details, Fitz, that's how this works. The reporters, the special prosecutor, details. Dates and times and locations. When did the affair start? When did it end? How long did it last? What happened when? What did Mellie know and when did she know it? And, if all we had to talk about was a blue dress with a stain and a cigar that had been in interesting places I'd be fine. I would not give a damn, but I am not going to stand in the Rose Garden and hold your hand while you tell the White House Press Corp that you had an affair with Olivia Pope that lasted a year! And then ended. And then started again. And then ended. And then started again. And I am certainly not going to sit in the Blue Room of the White House and hold your hand while you tell James how you couldn't keep your hands off her on the campaign trail," _she sounds sarcastic, fed up, and mean, and I can't help but feel a bit sorry for her.

I'd feel worse if she wasn't now inadvertently broadcasting our secrets to the world.

_"How the Secret Service drives you to her apartment in defiance of security protocols, how when you were shot the name you called out was 'Olivia,' or any of the many ways that you have degraded our marriage because that is not you making a mistake. That is not you cheating on me. That is-"_

_"That is me being in love with another woman."_

I can't breathe. I can't believe this tape is still running. I can't believe that my life is now out in the open.

_"If you try to tell that disgusting fairytale to the press, I will make such a scene. I will open up our closet and I will pull out our laundry and I will share it with the world. I am that tired."_

There is empty, horrible silence.

_"How many times?" _I hear myself say, and I keep wishing this would just end. Nobody needs to hear the rest of this- nobody. I don't even need to hear it. I never want to think about it again.

_"What?" _says Mellie, and it sounds angry.

_"How many times did Fitz and I sleep together? Three? Five? How many would you be okay with?"_

_"Two."_

_"Okay. Fitz and I slept together twice. The first time was?"_

_"After I was elected. You didn't get the job because we were sleeping together. Might as well make sure nobody questions that," _says Fitz, and he sounds resigned, disappointed.

_"So the first time was after you took office." _I here myself say.

_"The night of the Inauguration," _says Mellie, and I know I'm about to hear her out us_, "Fitz and I attended four inaugural balls. We were supposed to go to six but Fitz said he was exhausted and honestly, so was I. It'd been a long day. So we came back to the White House," _she scoffs lightly, but it doesn't sound mean, it sounds honest,_ "And I went right to bed but Fitz was wired so he went down to the Oval Office to just take it in. Which is where he ran into you. I'm guessing it was no coincidence since he made a call from our bedroom but let's leave that part out when we tell the story," _she says, and she sounds sickly sweet, _"Let's just say that you two got to talking and one thing led to another. It was just sex, it didn't mean anything, you felt terrible afterwards, and it didn't happen again until after you got shot."_

_"Okay. So twice. The first time was after the inauguration, the second time?"_ I say, and I can hear the hesitation in my voice.

_"Was after the assassination attempt," _Mellie clarifies tersely. _"You had sex. Once. After you recovered from your gunshot wounds. Because you were feeling your mortality, facing death."_

_"Once on inauguration night and once after the assassination attempt." _I sound like someone has a knife pressing into my back.

_"I'm not lying,"_ says Fitz, and I cut him off before Mellie can.

_"It's still the truth, just not the whole truth. Are we agreed?"_

_"Yeah." _Fitz sounds resigned.

_"Agreed."_ Mellie sounds anxious.

I hear Mellie pound on the door and it slam shut as she walks out.

"_Liv?"_

_"I'm fine," _I know I don't sound it.

_"I'm sorry. I know that wasn't easy for you."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"I'm not. How are you? Really"_

_"I'm fine," _I say, but the stress in my voice answers his question better than my words.

_"Your name's a headline. You're not fine."_

_"I tell my clients all the time that it's not personal. The reporters- they're just doing their jobs. It's not personal, it's not about me- it's the story. I'm fine."_

My voice wavers.

"_Don't_," I hear myself say, but it sounds weak, "_Don't_."

And then I'm crying. I feel Fitz wrap his arm around my shoulders on the couch. I can hardly let him see me that way; the fact that the nation is hearing it is making me beyond uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Livy," we hear, and I listen to my sobs echoing. I look at my hands as his brushes mine, both of us feeling awkward about the recording that's still ringing from the TV set.

"Soon. We'll figure this out soon. I want you- I've only ever wanted you. I'm going to fix this, okay? I'm going to figure this out so that we don't have to pretend anymore. I promise you."

I hear myself sniffle.

"You can't figure it out, Fitz," I say, "There's nothing to figure out. This is what we're doing. It will blow over- eventually I'll have clients again. Eventually I'll regain some respect."

"I hate that you have to. You don't deserve this."

"Neither do you."

"Liv, either way, I'm the bad guy here. I might not be the philandering man-whore my father was but I'm still the one who cheated. You didn't, and if I remember correctly, you rejected me for a long time because of my marriage. You tried to make me be the better man- I just couldn't. I couldn't let you go. I couldn't deal with losing the best thing that ever happened to me for a dead marriage. I'm sorry you're paying the price for it."

"Stop it," I hear myself saying, "It takes two to tango Fitz. We both made a choice." I pause, "I don't regret it. I love you- I've always loved you."

The tape cuts and finally the newscasters are back on.

"There we are. Now lets discuss-"

"Dear God turn it off," says Cyrus, "How in the bloody _hell _did somebody record that? Were you that reckless?"

"Reckless?" says Fitz, "We were in a fucking bunker!"

I run my fingers through my hair and try to quiet my mind. I feel exposed and vulnerable and I don't like it. I don't like it at all. I feel embarrassed, mortified even.

I am not this woman. I am not that weak, exposed person. I'm only her when he breaks me. And now the world knows.

I'm humiliated.

I stand and start to pace.

"Olivia?" Fitz's eyes flicker up to me with concern.

"We need to fix this. Can this even be fixed? How do you recover from something that-"

I can't even find the words. Lucky, Abby's there to find them for me.

"Honest? Liv I think that the main damage control that needs to happen with this is around creating your story. The rest of it is moot. As long as you stay the same person publically, the personal stuff is irrelevant."

"She's right," says Fitz, "And we need to contain the explosion that Mellie is sure to launch as soon as she sees this. Which is going to be soon."

"Okay," I say, and I try to calm my pulse as a ball of nausea curls itself in the middle of my chest.

"Olivia," Fitz says again.

"What?" I say, knowing I sound too angry, too upset, too fucking exposed, "What Fitz?"

"Stop," he says emphatically, "I know what you're doing so just stop. I need to get back to the White House, but I'm not leaving you like this. I can see the wheels turning. This doesn't ruin our plan- we still move forward."

"Okay."

I can't manage anything else. Harrison ushers Abby into the kitchen out of sight and Cyrus follows, clearly understanding the awkwardness of the situation.

"Livy," says Fitz calmly, "Relax. I love you. Everything is going to be alright."

"I know," I say, "I just can't shake this feeling."

"What feeling?"

"The feeling that everything is about to go very, very wrong."

He pulls me close against him and leans in, resting his lips softly against mine. I sigh and give in, wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing my fingers into his hair. We part when we hear Harrison clear his throat and Cyrus tell Fitz that its time to go.

I slip his jacket over his shoulders and he leans in and kisses me one last time.

"Bye Liv," he says, and he gives me a half grin.

"Bye, Fitz," I say, and I watch him leave before turning to face the music.

* * *

Heels click against hard marble loudly. People look up and seem to drift out of the way. The look on her face is clear. She rounds the corner and the noise falters as she crosses onto plush carpet, but her focus doesn't.

She hardly notices as the door swings open and her eyes land on him.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Mellie says.

* * *

**BDUM BUM BUM! What do you think the oncoming storm will contain? Hope you enjoyed. Let me know! :)**


	7. Spilled Jam

**A/N: Okay, well first, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON with the show? It's actually killing me. The last episode had like four major WTF plot twists. Ugh, can we get back to them getting it on all the time please?**

**Thank you all for your reviews. They are much appreciated! **

**I struggled with this chapter and am not sure how I feel about it. I'm not quite sure if I got the Olivia part right, and I know a lot of people won't be happy with my Mellie conversation. More explanations at the end.**

**As always, italics indicate dialogue from the show.**

**Please review if you like it or want more! They are what got me going on this chapter, that's for sure.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Spilled Jam**

"We need to call our clients," I say quickly, before the kissing commentary starts, "Let me get dressed and let's go to the office."

"Um, Liv," says Harrison, and I hear a tone in his voice that I don't like, "There are reporters camped out in front of your building. I'm sure they're probably going to get a picture of the President leaving. Maybe we should set up shop here today."

I sigh. This really does make things difficult, and I'm torn between wanting to avoid the harassment and feeling like I shouldn't let them alter my life.

"Fine," I say, "I'll start making calls. Can the two of you please start putting together a statement? I need to make one and then we'll head into the office. We have to keep moving forward."

"Got it," says Abby, "We're on it," and with that I turn to go back to my bedroom.

Pulling out a sheath dress, I can't help but think that everything is about to get way more complicated.

* * *

Fitz sighs as Mellie storms into the Oval. He understands her frustration, and isn't surprised its directed at him. They had been happy once, or so he thought. Not until he met Olivia did that time in his life pale in comparison. He had always thought they had been in love once.

He did care for Mellie. Sure, she had turned into a manipulator, somebody who used him to get what she wanted. But he could see it from her end- she had left her law career, she had put up with Big Gerry, she had made sacrifices to get them here too, and it had to be infuriating that in doing so, they had lost all semblance of a loving relationship. He mourned it- maybe ten years ago, they could have salvaged it, but the manipulation, the withholding, the lies- there was just too much resentment between them now.

And then Olivia had come into his life, and she had been like a ray of light. He never thought he was going to be happy again, and he had made peace with that, but when she was around him, it was like life was breathed back into his body. She revitalized him, and he was forced to face the fact that he had never loved Mellie the way she deserved to be. That failing was a hard pill to swallow, and the outcome was staring him down, eyes ablaze.

"I didn't do anything, Mellie," Fitz says, looking at her, "I didn't release that tape. I have every intention of following through and helping you get your own career in politics. You were always too ambitious to pick out China patterns anyway."

She glowers at him.

"That tape destroyed any chance I have of a political career. We have to fix it. Damn it, Fitz, I need you to show up for me here. I've agreed to give you the divorce, and despite the fact that I don't want it, I understand that you don't love me. _You don't have to love me, but you could at least be my friend._ The sacrifices I've made for you- God if only you knew! I need you to work for me now. Whatever you feel for Olivia, you did love me once; we were happy. I know its been years but," she sighs, and he can see her vulnerable- he feels like an asshole, "You can at least stand for me now, like I stood for you."

Fitz walks forward, pulling her into his arms and gently holding her.

"Mellie, we'll fix this. This is not your fault. I'll stand for you now; I'll help you get what you want. I want you to be happy too. Neither of us would have ever been happy together. What we had- it's gone, we both know that. And you deserve to find someone who loves you the way you deserve."

Mellie sighs and can't help but feel resigned. They finally aren't at war; they aren't fighting. They're just there. And for the first time, she realizes it is really over.

He's a good man. He's always been a good man, but he hasn't been hers in a decade. Now she just wants to be on the same team again.

"Okay," she says, "Just fix it. I don't care what you do, just fix it."

"I will," he promises.

"Okay then," she says, straightening to her full height, "Let me know when you want to discuss," and with that she swiftly exits the Oval, leaving Fitz on the Presidential Seal, staring after her full of regret, sadness, and the resignation of someone who knows that change always comes with pain, but that after the pain, there is the opportunity for progress. Finally.

* * *

I take a deep breath as I step onto the top step and microphones are shoved in front of my face. I know that there will be lots of questions. And I know my talking points.

"Good morning. I will make a few remarks but will not take any questions. I am in a relationship with the President of the United States. The recent clips that have been released, along with the President's statement, have made that incredibly clear. I've apologized to Mellie, and as you know, the President is currently in the process of getting a divorce.

"In terms of the tape that was released yesterday, I have to apologize to the American people; I know that it must've come as a shock to many of you to hear us attempting to create a story. Optics are everything in this town, and sometimes it's better to spin a truth then to come out with the full story because the full story can never really be seen in context by the public. That tape put all of us in a bad light, but I hope that the American people will understand the emotional turmoil that we were in.

"I had just had my name leaked and my entire life was changing. The President was dealing with his decision to end his marriage. The First Lady was in an impossible situation- despite the fact that their marriage had long ago stopped been loving, Mellie made amazing sacrifices to get her husband elected and to better this country. She deserves to be recognized for that; she has worked tirelessly for this administration because she believes in the President and that he can do great things for this country. Despite what it may have sounded like, Mellie reacted extremely fairly for somebody being put in this situation. I fully intend to support her fully in the upcoming elections, as I know the President does- she is an asset to this country who is also capable of great things.

"That being said, I'm of course embarrassed that our private conversations have come into a public setting. Having our privacy invaded has been unfortunate and confronting. I challenge you to put yourself in our places as you hear these tapes. Think about what you would have done in these situations before you judge. Think of how you speak to the person you love most in the world before you decide. Think about what you would do if your world was falling apart.

"The American people are smart enough to recognize that these tapes are private and have no bearing on who we are publically. We have always been these people in private, and who we are in terms of our jobs has not changed. The President is still as dedicated as ever to this country, as is Mellie. I am going to continue running my firm in the same manner. I don't know where these tapes are coming from, but rest assured that I intend to find out. The best thing we can do now is accept these changes and move forward. There is still a lot of work to be done, and I am lucky to know two people who are so dedicated to this country that they are still standing for it, despite the exposure of their personal lives in such a public way. I hope you will support them along with me. Thank you."

Questions are thrown left and right but I ignore them and walk to the car idling at the curb, Huck at the wheel. Slipping into the front seat, I turn to him.

"You think that went okay?"

"Well as it could," he says, succinct as always, allowing Abby and Harrison to slip into the back before he pulls into traffic heading towards our office.

My phone rings. Of course.

I glance awkwardly at all of them and pick it up.

"Hello," I say softly.

"Hi," he says, "Thank you. I was trying to figure out how to fix this for Mellie, and that definitely did it. You're amazing."

I can't help but smile at the pride in his voice. He talks to me like he's constantly in disbelief- disbelief that I'm doing this, disbelief at what I'll do for him, disbelief that I'm his.

"Thank you. I think it went okay."

"It went more than okay. Already both Mellie and my ratings are going up."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Where are you?" he asks.

"In the car with Huck, Abby and Harrison."

"Oh, that makes more sense now," he laughs.

"Why?" I ask, smiling.

"The short answers. I was wondering what was going on."

I laugh quietly.

"Now that I know you aren't sitting next to a reporter I can tell you how much I enjoyed last night, and how excited I am to get you naked again. Soon."

I can feel my cheeks heating and I glance quickly at Huck, hoping he can't hear my conversation. If he can, he doesn't let on.

"That's a definite possibility," I answer, and he chuckles.

"I can't wait to have you in my bed," he says.

"Me too."

The thought of being in Fitz's bed at the White House does things to me I can't even articulate.

"I love you, Livy," he says, and I melt a little as I hear the smile in his vioce.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you soon," I say, and quickly hang up after a soft "bye."

"So what did Mr. President think?" asks Abby from the back.

"He was appreciative," I say, "I think he's trying to help Mellie. She's manipulative and can be mean, but she doesn't deserve to have her political career ruined over this. I think what I said has helped."

"Good," says Abby, and then recklessly, "I've never heard you tell anybody you love them before."

She sniggers a little and Harrison breaks a smile, and I do my best to hide my embarrassment.

"Usually I need to be drunker," I deadpan, and Abby suggests that we pick up wine on the way to the office.

"No need," I say.

What I don't say is that my nerves are shot to hell. This has been the most stressful few days of my life. I still have this feeling that there is more bad to come before the good. As I step out of the car at my office, I get a harsh shot of reality and know the other shoe has dropped.

"Ms. Pope, what do you say to people who criticize you for your affair with a married man?" comes a reporter.

But that's not the bad part. The bad part is the protesters, haters, whoever they are, who have taken up the sidewalk around the entrance to my office. I hear shouts:

"You're a whore!"

"You should be ashamed!"

"You're defiling the Presidency!"

I gasp as I hear a shout out of the fray:

"You're a fucking slut. You think you can do whatever you want. Someone should take you out."

I put on my blank face and walk purposely into my building. If I thought my nerves were shot before, I was wrong. I walk straight into my office and pull out the scotch in my bottom drawer, pouring a tumbler and downing it quickly.

"Huck, look into the people making threats," I say as he follows me into my office and watches me pour another glass.

"On it. We'll take care of this, Liv," he says, and Harrison follows him.

Abby steps into my office.

"Don't say anything Don't tell me not to. _I'm going to hug you now,"_ she says, and I don't object as she wraps her arms around me.

I try to take a breath.

"Pour me one of those," she says, as she pulls back, and Abby and I sit down on my couch and work on getting drunk.

* * *

**So I wasn't super sure about this chapter, as I mentioned. I know some people won't be happy with my portrayal of Mellie, but even before the last episode I never thought she was evil. She's a bitch, but she's also in a shitty situation. I tried to portray that, and my desire for everybody to just get along *sigh*. Please let me know what you thought. Also, I would love some comments on the Olivia speech. I really wasn't sure about it but figured I'd just post and let it go. More fluff soon. Cheers! :)**


End file.
